The invention relates to a method and a corresponding device for operating a vehicle as well as a driver assistance system. The invention further relates to a computer program and a computer program product.
For locating vehicles within their environment for the purpose of navigation between two locations, currently data of global navigation satellite systems (GNSS) and digital road maps are frequently used. The digital road maps use data models based on graph networks with geometric information, which is assigned to edges of a respective graph. In the following, this class of data models is called link-node geometry (LNG).
For a highly automated driving of a vehicle, in contrast, detailed and highly accurate map data are a prerequisite. These maps are based on a different data model which uses a precise geometry of a route as the basis, because, in this use case, the focus is on a determination of a local trajectory of the vehicle and/or a highly accurate locating of the vehicle. In the following, these maps are also called highly accurate geometric maps HGK.
Currently, suitable trajectory planning for an autonomously driving vehicle can only be carried out on the basis of a highly accurate geometric map. However, such a highly accurate geometric map is not suitable for the use of conventional navigation between two locations. LNG maps are significantly better suited for that purpose.
The map material for highly automated driving currently comprises several layers. By way of a navigation layer, a computation of the travel route takes place from a starting location to a destination location, with the succession of the roads to be traveled. By means of a locating layer, an automated vehicle determines, for example, its accurate position in a driving lane. For this purpose, it compares, for example, information about objects which it detects by use of environment sensors of the vehicle with corresponding object data of the locating layer. The vehicle can thereby detect its relative position with respect to the concerned objects. A planning layer situated above, in particular, contains information concerning the road geometry, such as curve radii and gradients.
It is an object to the invention to create a method and a corresponding device for operating a vehicle which drives autonomously or in an automated manner, permitting a flexible utilization of map data.
This and other objects are achieved according to a first and second aspect of the invention by a method and a corresponding device for operating a vehicle. In this case, as a function of a provided geoposition for the vehicle, a first position of the vehicle is determined in a first map, which represents a first geographic region. As a function of the determined first position of the vehicle in the first map, a map segment of a second map is determined. The second map comprises several map segments, which each represent predefined segments of a predefined second geographical region, and wherein directly adjoining segments overlap one another in a predefined manner. As a function of detection data of at least one predefined environment sensor of the vehicle and as a function of second map data of the determined map segment, a second position of the vehicle is determined in the map segment.
This has the advantage that a relative positioning accuracy of the first map and the second map with respect to one another no longer has to be extremely precise. A certain geometrical offsetting of the two maps can be allowed. It thereby becomes possible to modularize both maps with respect to one another and thereby also utilize different data collection methods when generating maps. It therefore also becomes possible to use maps of different producers. More possibilities are therefore available for selecting the maps in an application-specific manner and more in line with the demands.
The at least one environment sensor may be a camera, a radar, a LIDAR (light detection and ranging) and/or an ultrasonic sensor.
In an advantageous further development according to the first and second aspect, a driving of the vehicle into an overlapping area of two directly adjacent segments is detected, and when it was recognized that the vehicle has driven into the overlapping area, the first position of the vehicle in the first map will be determined as a function of a currently provided geoposition for the vehicle. As a function of the determined first position of the vehicle in the first map, a further map segment of the second map will be determined. As a function of the detection data of the at least one predefined environment sensor of the vehicle and as a function of the second map data of the determined further map segment, the second position of the vehicle is determined in the further map segment.
As a result of the fact that, when the overlapping area is reached, the further map segment is determined as a function of the current first position, and the second position of the vehicle in the further map segment is determined as a function of the second map data of the further map segment, the positioning precision between the first and the second map may be less.
In a further advantageous development according to the first and second aspect, a travel route for the vehicle from a starting location to a destination location is determined as a function of first map data of the first map, and the respective map segment is determined as a function of the determined travel route. The further map segment can be easily determined because a travel route course situated ahead will be known.
In a further advantageous development according to the first and second aspect, a desired trajectory for the vehicle is determined as a function of the determined second position of the vehicle and as a function of the second map data. This advantageously permits an autonomous or automated driving of the vehicle.
In a further advantageous development according to the first and second aspect, the first map has a graph network with nodes and edges, geographical coordinates being assigned to the respective nodes. The first map is based on a graph network model. This permits an efficient computation of optimal travel routes. In addition, a storage requirement for such a map can be kept relatively low.
In a further advantageous development according to the first and second aspect, the second map contains geometric data for characterizing geometric courses and/or dimensions of roads and/or objects. The second map is based on a geometry data model. This has the advantage that a course of a road can be determined very precisely.
In a further advantageous development according to the first and second aspect, the second map comprises object data for the characterization of objects. The object data can advantageously be used to determine a relative position of the vehicle with respect to the object by comparing the object data with information about objects that is determined by use of the predefined environment sensors of the vehicle. The second map data may therefore comprise geometry data and/or object data.
In a further advantageous development according to the first and second aspect, the first and the second map are generated by way of different data collection methods, and/or a data collection for the first map and the second map takes place during different time periods. Advantageously, the first map and the second map can therefore be generated in a flexible manner and, in particular, independently of one another, whereby a cost-effective generating of the maps becomes possible.
The invention is characterized according to a third aspect by a driver assistance system that has as positioning module, a trajectory module and a control module. The positioning module is designed for implementing the method according to the first aspect or for implementing an advantageous further development of the method according to the first aspect. The trajectory module is designed for determining a desired trajectory for the vehicle as a function of the determined second position of the vehicle and as a function of the second map data. The control module is designed for determining control signals for predefined actuators of the vehicle, as a function of the determined desired trajectory.
A control device of the vehicle may include the positioning module, the trajectory module and the control module. The positioning module, the trajectory module and the control module may be constructed as software modules. As an alternative, the modules may each be constructed as independent hardware components and/or software components.
According to a further aspect, the invention is characterized by a computer program, the computer program being designed for implementing the method according to the first aspect and/or an advantageous further development of the method according to the first aspect on a data processing device.
According to a further aspect, the invention is characterized by a computer program product, which comprises implementable program code, wherein, in the case of an implementation by a data processing device, the program code implements the method according to the first aspect and/or an advantageous development of the method according to the first aspect.
The computer program product comprises particularly a medium that is readable by the data processing device, on which medium the program code is stored.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
Elements of identical construction or function have the same reference numbers in all figures.